Let it Be
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: This was derived from one of the Beatle's songs "Let it Be". Its all Meter...begins with Megan/Ames and Peter/Dani. Ends with Meter.
1. Relaxation Techniques

**Ummm…Somebody suggested a new BOP fic; that was all about Meter, so I agreed. This first chapter is about Megan and her relationship with Ames, the next will be about Peter and his relationship with Danny, and then we'll continue on from there. Muahahaha for cruelty. **

**Disclaimer: If it isn't obvious by now…I don't own this amazing show.**

**Rated T at the moment for steaminess…**

It's not every day that Lacey would do something to completely aggravate her mom. Just on days when she knew she was absolutely frustrated. "I'm telling you Lacey, that credit card is for EMERGENCIES ONLY." Megan had drilled this into Lacey's head many times over and over, hoping to show her some financial responsibility; and maybe some self-discipline.

On this particular day, Megan was slightly more frustrated than usual; she had a case where the cause of death still hadn't been determined, Bud was being cranky, (well that was the norm) and Curtis was even being bossier than usual. On top of that, Lacey had bought a 300 dollar hat for…whatever reason she felt necessary. The only thing Megan wanted right now was a stiff cocktail…BOTH kinds. ;]

Her splitting headache had done nothing to help the case either, and finding out that her investigator had begun sleeping with the M.E. office's new driver, her need for release got even more urgent.

Words of wisdom was all she needed to get Lacey to do the right things, and try to make the right choices, but all she wanted right now was…not for young children's ears. As her mother and her boss Dr. Kate Murphy had told her before, she needed to let things go, not hold grudges; just let it be.

There were some things that Megan just couldn't let go; her undying need for a stiff drink and a stiff man, her desire to solve this dastardly case and get the douchebag who committed this murder off the streets. Such things weren't always that easy to come by, so after the case had closed, and after she and Lacey had made their trip to the mall, Megan treated herself to a little self-relaxation time.

First, she sent Lacey to a friend's house. After all, a 13 year old can only do so much work and not have time for play without being completely dulled out. Then, she made dinner for herself. It was nothing fancy, just a homemade burger, a glass of wine (or three), and a light fruit salad. Then, after dinner Megan freed herself from any and all clothing, and slipped into a very warm and relaxing bubble bath.

There was always something about taking a bubble bath that just seemed pleasantly innocent, and completely relaxing. Just when Megan felt her body become completely relaxed, a mixture of the alcohol and the bubble bath assisting with that, Megan felt one muscle spring to life. Suddenly, the innocence of the bubble bath died, and Megan knew she was going to need the ultimate relaxation treatment.

With Lacey gone, Megan knew it would be the perfect opportunity for her to call a friend for a favor; especially if that favor happened to be for a date. She stepped out of the tub only momentarily, just long enough to cover herself so she wouldn't drip all over the floor, slip and break a hip. She quickly dialed Special Agent Derrick Ames, her most recent boyfriend who had been away for the last few weeks working on a case, and had been longing to see Megan since he arrived back in town.

Megan hung up the phone after only a 37 second phone call with a huge smile on her face. There had only been a few words spoken during her conversation with Ames, and that involved some words such as "longing to see you since you came back in town", "we have the place to ourselves", "I'll be waiting for you", and "I'm already soaking wet". At the last line, Ames had hung up the phone and was already putting his bike helmet on to head over to see Megan.

Megan stepped back into the bathtub and let her entire body relax once again, save for that one small spot, which sprang to life just as everything else had nearly fallen asleep. Megan decided to have a little fun on her own before her date arrived, so she tweaked and caressed, and played with and did all of the above in order to enhance her relaxation.

Megan had told Ames where she kept the spare key before, in case something like this should ever happen, or he needed to break in and save her life without having to break down the door.

As Ames walked into the apartment, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary…at first. He saw Megan's jacket hanging over a chair in the kitchen, which was right behind her purse, he saw her dishes in the dish drainer, practically sparkling, and he also saw an emptied bottle of wine in the trash can which slightly threw him off. He called out for Megan as he removed his helmet, jacket, and shoes, and nearly exploded when the only reply was a loud moan coming from the master bathroom. Ames took off his socks before heading to the master bedroom and placed them inside his shoes.

It was when he reached the master bedroom, everything changed. There was a single empty wine glass on the end table with a lipstick print on it: Megan's shade. The clothes Megan had worn that day were strewn all over the bed, as if Megan had to get out of them in a hurry and for no apparent reason. As he drew closer to the bathroom door, he noticed Megan had it cracked, which she would never do, and the moans he was hearing, he wasn't sure whether to draw his gun, or draw his…other weapon.

Ames called for Megan once again, and this time Megan heard him more clearly, so she sat up in the tub and smiled a devious smile, before uttering a lusty, "you can come in if you like".

Ames was hit full on with a blast of steam as he opened the bathroom door and took his shirt off as soon as he saw Megan. She was in the tub…naked. Megan was in the tub naked and waiting for him, the slightly flushed look on her cheeks indicating she may have already began without him. Megan slipped down beneath most of the bubbles so only her head and neck poked out above the bubbles, and she greeted him with a kiss.

"I'm so glad you came" she said throatily, watching as Ames watched her lift a long and lean leg out of the water and onto the side of the tub. "Care to join me for a bit of relaxation?" Megan asked, hinting more determinedly than she had expected. Before she finished her next breath, Ames had stripped down to nothing and had joined her in the Jacuzzi like tub. He sat next to Megan, and as he laid back next to Megan, he said in a husky voice, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Its steamy…I know. It's like a good cup of hot chocolate…I don't really know where I was going with that metaphor…anyway…if you want some more of this hot and chocolatey goodness, please R&R! **


	2. The Daily Grind

**Chapter 2! This is all about Peter and his relationship with Danny and how it takes a turn…Peter meets up with an old pal named Jack, and Megan has to be the investigator. Enjoy! **

Peter awoke with his head nearly screaming at him, his hangover hardly bearable. He removed the slender arm that was around his waist and went into the bathroom for a moment. After a few minutes, he came out with a pair of jeans on, but no shirt. He then went into the kitchen, and cursed the light when he turned it on. He lazily searched for some aspirin, his body not letting him move too fast.

He then popped two pills in his mouth and drank some water to swallow them with, and went to fix his breakfast.

It was back to the daily grind for him this morning. Ever since he and Danny had been sleeping together, didn't seem the same as they were before. As a matter of fact, they nearly seemed topsy-turvy. Megan had been happy for some odd reason, Kate was…well Kate was being herself, Curtis was being the boss he should be, and Ethan was being awkward…well that was the norm…and he was with the woman of his dreams right now, but he was absolutely miserable.

Moments after Peter finished his orange juice, he felt a pair of small hands sneak from his back to his abs, moving up and down from his chest back to his torso. He smiled because he knew who it was and placed his orange juice in the sink. He turned around and smiled at the sleepy-headed woman. She smiled lazily back, and gave him a warm hug. She then looked in the refrigerator and found some grapes. She began randomly popping them in her mouth, and just as she tossed one up in the air to catch in her mouth, Peter caught it with his hand and then ate it. He smiled at his slight victory and went to go get dressed.

The two dressed separately with only few words spoken between them, the awkward part of their relationship beginning to settle in some. There was a "last night was fun" here and a "how much did we have to drink?" there, but past that, there was nothing much else going on, and Peter knew where this was going to end up…

He spent most of his day avoiding Danny, except when she surprised him at lunch in the broom closet for a quickie…other than that, he worked on paperwork in his office, went to a crime scene with Megan, had lunch in the break room with the guys, and made a few phone calls to his sisters.

As the day came to a close, Peter knew he had to do something about this thing with him and Danny. Just as he was going to tell her on the ride down the elevator, Danny grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, and began kissing him wildly. Then Peter remembered why he had stayed in this relationship…_But_…he wondered, _would it still be the same tomorrow? _

Peter didn't really know, and at the moment he didn't care, until the elevator door dinged and opened and he saw Megan on the bottom floor of the office building kissing Derek Ames…

First it caught Peter by surprise, since he was slightly busy being mauled by Danny, but then he felt slightly jealous. How many times had he wanted to be the one that Megan went home to? The one she held when she needed a shoulder to cry on? How many times had he fantasized about being with her? Suddenly, this didn't feel right, but he kept going, because right now Danny had him, and to her, it was all that mattered.

Shortly after arriving back to Peter's apartment, Danny and Peter had ceased all form of communication except for physical need for each other. Then, just before Peter passed out, Danny kissed him on the forehead and let herself out.

When Peter awoke around 3 hours later, he noticed his bed was empty, as was his stomach. He went into the kitchen, and as he was making himself a sandwich, he saw a note on the counter. "Great time tonight! Looking forward to more! ;) –Danny" was all the note read, and Peter didn't know whether to smile, or just look at the paper.

He sat down and ate his late night snack, and thought about what he had witnessed earlier that day. He was being ravaged by Danny in the elevator while Megan was putting the moves on Ames. Suddenly, Peter felt a small tear run down his cheek, and he knew it was time for his old buddy Jack Daniels and him to reunite their friendship.

1, maybe 4 glasses of whiskey later, Peter walked around his apartment in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, and had a million thoughts on his mind, each with its own emotion. There was one thought that stuck out in his mind however; Megan being with Derek Ames. The emotion that happened to come with this thought and the booze amplified was anger. Peter didn't know what he was angry at; all he knew was that he was angry. He punched the wall twice, and was glad he didn't feel anything, even though he knew after he passed out from his drunken state once again, he would regret all of this in the morning. ALL of it.

The next morning, it was back to the daily grind again, with the same old routine, only this time, Peter had awoken an hour late, they had a high profile case, and he had to skip his hangover remedy for the morning.

When Megan came in to Peter's office to ask him a question, she saw how horrible he looked and almost walked out. "Did you want something Megan?" Peter asked, his throat scratchy. "Yeah" Megan began, her concern showing on her face. "Are you alright Peter? You look like shit." She came closer, eyeing the redness in his eyes, and the puffiness of them, the way he had the blinds closed, and the two cowlicks he had in his hair this morning.

"I just um…I had a late night last night…" Peter muffled out, not really wanting to give away his reason for being so hung over, even though he knew it was because of her. Megan walked out of his office with only a nod toward Peter and greeted Danny on the way out.

Danny was infuriated when she came in, and began demanding answers as if Peter had done something wrong. "I'm telling you Peter, I know something is going on between you and her! I can sense it!" Peter tried to explain that there was nothing going on between them, but was failing miserably.

"Danny I…I don't even…where did you get that from?" he stammered out, wondering where the hell this attitude came from. "I saw you talking to her Peter! What was that about? Hmmm? Last night? Did she enjoy your company when I left?" Peter stood and shook his head no, his attempt to prove himself innocent failing miserably. "Fine, you don't want to tell me? Ok…cool. Then that's it…We're through. I hope you're happy Peter." Danny then stormed out of his office, leaving him with his jaw unhinged and his mind completely confused.

Peter decided to go home so he wouldn't have to blow steam on anyone, so he told Kate he wasn't feeling well, and went home to find his doctor Jose Cuervo.

Just after Peter left, none other than Dr. Megan Hunt went into Kate's office to figure out why Peter had left, and pondered a moment when Kate told her that he said he wasn't feeling well.

Megan knew Peter better than this, and she was determined to figure out what was going on, so after the day was over, she sent Lacey to her mother's for dinner so she could check on a friend…

**Much thanks to all my readers; and to all who have placed reviews so far! I enjoy every one; they are like year-round Christmas gifts that keep on giving! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 soon!**


	3. Let Lips do What Hands do

**So…this is a 'comfort' chapter, where Megan goes and visits Peter. The title comes from William Shakespeare's play, "Romeo and Juliet" and I think ties in rather well with this chapter…You'll see. ;]]**

Megan went over to Peter's apartment rather concernedly, a million different thoughts running through her mind all at once_. I hope he's alright…I hope he's not contagious…He should be fine…Maybe it's only a stomach bug…_

When Megan arrived to Peter's apartment, she rapped on the door a few times and waited for him to answer. She heard a loud noise, and then she heard something shatter…was it against the wall or against the floor? Megan couldn't take it anymore and attempted to open the door. It opened rather easily; Peter had forgotten to lock the door.

She called out for Peter as she shut the door, and he stopped what he was doing for a minute. Peter heard the sound of a woman's voice calling his name. For a second it was just the booze talking to him, and then he saw a blur of red hair attached to a red dress and…holy hell, was that Megan?

Megan moved into the kitchen, noticing the empty bottle of Jack Daniels in the trashcan and an empty scotch glass on the counter. "Peter, are you alright? Kate told me you went home early because you weren't feeling well." Megan called into the den for Peter, but still she got no response.

Peter stood quietly behind Megan, taking in her scent, admiring her beauty, and wanting…needing to feel her. He put a rough hand on her shoulder, and she jumped. She turned around quickly and said, "Oh Peter! It is you. Good…I thought you might…be…" Megan paused her statement when she saw Peter's bloodshot and red puffy eyes, the cuts on his hands and forearms, and the nearly empty glass of scotch…or whiskey in his hand. "…sick."

Megan took the scotch glass from Peter's hand, and gently took his hand and led him to the bathroom to get the cuts cleaned up. "Megan I…" Peter stammered, not knowing what to say, just following Megan in a stumble-y drunken fashion.

She sat him down on top of the toilet seat as she searched the cabinets for some antiseptics, gauze, first aid kits, anything she could find. "Megan…I…I'm sorry you had to see me like this…I its…its" Peter's words were slurred, but Megan stopped him. "Peter, you can tell me what happened later. Right now, let's get you cleaned up." She first wet a washcloth with some warm water and pulled the shards of glass out of his arm. "I hope this wasn't intentional" she said, looking worriedly at him. He shook his head and winced in pain as Megan pulled out a rather large shard of glass.

After she wiped his arms and hands down well enough, she put some antiseptic cream on his wounds, covered the smaller ones on his forearms with some large band-aids, and wrapped his knuckles in gauze. She then led him into the den and told him to lie down on the sofa while she fixed him some water. "No Megan, you don't have to do this." Peter said, grabbing Megan's arm; he squeezed a little tighter than intended, but didn't realize it until after Megan winced in pain. "Peter, I have to get you better. Now, let go you're hurting me."

Peter released his grip and let his head fall back against the arm rest of the sofa. She gently rubbed her arm where he had grabbed and went into the kitchen for his water. She noticed there weren't too many glasses in the kitchen, most had been thrown against the wall, or dirty, so Megan found a sturdy looking ceramic coffee mug and filled it with some cool water.

When she came back, Megan told Peter to sit up and drink, so it would make him feel better. After he gulped down the mug of water, Peter all but passed out on the sofa, and didn't complain at all when Megan placed a blanket over him. She propped his head so it would lay in her lap, and she watched him drift off.

Just before falling into the complete blackness, Peter grabbed Megan's hand and just held it. Megan was slightly shocked by this movement, but at the same time she was rather comforted by it. She let Peter sleep for several hours, and during that time, she cleaned up his mess in the kitchen, swept the floors, pulled his covers down, ran a hot bath for Peter, and called her mother to tell her she would need to take Lacey to school in the morning. When Peter awoke around 11:40, his head was throbbing in pain; this was by far his worst hang over ever. However, Megan was standing right by him when we woke up with two aspirin and another coffee mug full of water.

Peter sat up slowly, took the pills and drank the water, and then looked at his bloodied arms and knuckles. "I'm something of a mess, aren't I?" He looked at Megan with a 'tell me again why I did this' look on his face, not remembering much of anything that had happened earlier that evening.

"Come on" Megan began, helping Peter stand up. "We'll take those bandages off, and I ran you a hot bath. I'm going to need to keep an eye on you for a while." Peter stumbled off slightly ahead of Megan and then stopped for a moment. "You're not going to-" "I'm a doctor, Peter. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure your quality of life has improved." When Megan basically told Peter she was going to bathe him…or watch him bathe himself, he didn't really know how to act.

They went into the bathroom and shut the door, allowing the steam to warm both of their bodies. Peter removed his shirt, and sat on the toilet seat again, allowing Megan to undo his bandages. "Megan, I really am sorry you have to see me like this. I don't know what happened…I…" Megan removed the last of Peter's bandage, and some of the tape caught some of his arm hair so he winced, and then Megan looked him dead in the eye and said, "I am just glad I got here before your hurt someone…mainly yourself. Now hush…and strip." Peter smiled at Megan; she was always his boss no matter what. Peter took his socks off first, and then his jeans, and blushed slightly before he decided to take off his boxers. Megan only gave him a look and said, "You haven't got anything I haven't seen before Peter. I can promise you that."

Peter shyly took off his boxers, keeping his manhood covered with his hands and he stepped into the tub.

"Ahhh" Peter let out a half sigh half moan as he slipped into the warm water and just let it cover his body entirely. Megan smiled at this, knowing this was part of the relaxation he needed, and then looked away while he closed his eyes for a few minutes, just so her eyes didn't drift to certain parts of his body she knew they shouldn't.

After a few minutes of just letting the water relax every muscle, Peter sat up and began to wash himself. Megan mainly kept her eyes on the bathroom walls, admiring the handiwork, but would occasionally look back at Peter. When he went to wash his hair, Peter noticed his old bullet wound was giving him hell, and he was having difficulty lifting his right arm. Then, when he got soap in one of his cuts, he used every curse word he knew, and even made up some of his own. This caught Megan's attention in a flash, who dunked his soap soaked hand in the tub water, and looked at Peter with a stern gaze. "Peter, do you need some help washing your hair?" Peter felt like a sad puppy, and didn't really want any help, but he knew he was helpless in the presence of this woman.

He merely nodded at Megan's question, and didn't complain once when she began lathering the shampoo into his hair and massaging his scalp. Moments after she had begun, Peter had been quietly saying some romantic things he didn't exactly realize he was saying. "Mmm…Megan, wherefore art thou, Megan?" He nearly whispered it, but of course Megan was able to hear.

"You're a fan of Romeo and Juliet?" She asked, beginning to rinse his hair. Peter cocked an eyebrow, and sat up, asking, "How'd you know?" She had him lie back a little and continued rinsing his hair. "'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?' you just said that to me…only instead of Romeo, you said Megan."

Peter was suddenly slightly embarrassed and felt his cheeks turn pink. Megan apparently caught this as well, and noted, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Peter. I love Romeo and Juliet, plus, I think it's sweet." This calmed Peter down some more and he finished rinsing his body before deciding to step out of the tub. As he stood and stepped out, Megan slightly assisted him, and wrapped a towel around his waist, her forearm lightly brushing one of his hips. This movement made Peter slightly gasp, but was pleasurable all the same.

Megan then stepped out of the bathroom for a moment to check her phone, and let Peter have some privacy to get dressed. When she came back, he was in his pajamas, and she redressed his wounds once again. She then escorted him to his bedroom, and tucked him into the bed.

Peter held Megan's hand for a moment, and said quietly, "I love holding your hand Megan." This made Megan smile, and seeing him in such a happy state gave her the strength to do something she'd been longing to do all night. "Well, since you are such a big fan of Romeo and Juliet" …she moved closer to Peter.

"Let lips do what hands do" she whispered into his ear. Peter smiled and lifted his head toward Megan, who's lips met his softly at first, and then found a passion; one that had been lingering deep inside both of them, even though neither of them had known or even had the slightest clue.

After a few moments, Megan and Peter realized they needed breath that was more than each other's and parted, each of them breathing slightly heavier than normal. Peter smiled innocently at Megan, who was beginning to stand and leave the bedroom. Peter grabbed Megan's hand, just hard enough to keep her sitting on the bed, and he asked her, "Wilt thou stayest? Just until the morrow?" Megan thought briefly about where this might lead, but…she wondered, is that what she wanted to happen?

It took a minute that felt like forever for Megan to debate with herself and finally come to a conclusion. She nodded in agreement that she would stay the night, and kissed Peter on the forehead before slipping into the other side of the large bed, and falling asleep in Peter's arms. Peter smiled at the thought Megan had come up with while watching her sleep for a moment. He almost chuckled when he thought about the cleverness of the quote, "let lips do what hands do", but he had wanting to kiss her all night, and now…to have her asleep in his arms, Peter could not have been happier.

**The next chapter involves an angry Danny, a possible assault charge, and Sam has to mediate…Let's just say, things get nasty. Ames might get involved too, so prepare for down and dirty in Ch. 4.**

**A/N: To all my reviewers whom I can send a message to…I have tried to send all of you a response to your review in thanks, but if you have yet to receive on, PM me and fuss…I don't care what you say, but do it so I'll reply to your review! ;] Love you guys!**


	4. Assault and Battery

**Here it is! You asked for it, and you got it! The heat is on!**

**This story will now be rated M for violence...amongst other later things...**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Danny's steely words cut through the parking garage like a blade, but Megan didn't realize who she was talking to until she felt a forceful shove turn her around. "I was talking to YOU, Bitch!" Danny said, punching Megan in the lip one good time.

Megan was taken aback and tasted the metallic blood as it dripped into her mouth. She spit at Danny for a second before pushing her back. "You have a lot of nerve doing that young lady!" Danny pushed Megan back against her car, before saying, "You sure as hell deserve it! After you stole my man!" Danny went to punch Megan again, but Megan grabbed her wrist and twisted it, locking Danny in a hold she couldn't get out of.

"What…are you talking about?" Megan said, bending Danny over her car. She then threw her out of her grip, and ended up tossing her a good 5 feet. When Danny regained her composure, she charged at Megan's solar plexus, causing an 'oomph' to come out of Megan when she had the wind knocked out of her.

Before Danny could drive her back into the car, Megan firmly planted her feet and pushed Danny away, but not too far before kicking her in the stomach, most of her heel digging into her flesh.

Danny groaned at the pain, and landed flat on her ass. Just before leaving, Megan pushed Danny back on the ground, and planted her foot firmly on Danny's chest. "I did NOT steal your man Danny. He told me what happened. He told me how you broke things off with him. How…" she stomped on Danny harder as she squirmed beneath her stiletto. "I was there to help him, Danny. I needed to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt anyone…or himself!" With that said, Megan removed her foot, and proceeded to head back towards her car.

When Danny got back up, she pushed Megan against the car once more, so she was facing her, and dug her knuckles into Megan's stomach. Megan cringed, but listened to Danny for a moment. "I saw you! I saw you last night at his apartment! You even let yourself in bitch! I stayed their all night, and so did you! So, tell me!" Danny dug her fist into Megan's stomach harder. "Tell me you didn't sleep with him!"

Megan had had enough by now, so this time she kicked Danny in the knee, and threw a low blow to Danny's lower abdomen, finally getting rid of her. "I did no such THING!"

Megan then got in her car and drove home, mad with rage and determined to forget this had happened.

Danny stood there a moment longer, holding her stomach in pain, and then smiled a wretched smile, before limping to her car and driving to the police precinct.

"Look what that bitch did to me! I swear, you should arrest her for assault, battery, and aggravated assault! Maybe even assault with a deadly weapon! She dug her heel into my stomach! See the bruises?" Danny lifted up part of her shirt and showed a small black and blue bruise to detective Sam Baker. Sam was taking notes and listening to Danny's statement. "I totally want to press charges on that bitch!" Sam told her to calm down, and that she would file the charges into the system as if it were a normal assault case, and then she said, "I want to hear Megan's story too."

The next day, Megan was just cutting open a fresh body when she felt a cold presence step into the room. "You're either my mother; or my boss" Megan said to the person, still cutting her Y-incision without looking up to see who it was. "It would be the latter" said Kate, watching Megan cut with great precision. "I know" began Megan with her normal smart-ass comments. "I smelled your perfume." She then stopped cutting for a moment and looked up at her boss with a smile. "What can I do you for?" Megan asked, peeling back the skin and muscle from her corpse and beginning to look inside.

"I would like to know why our driver Danny called my office this morning ranting about you getting in a fight with her in the parking garage, and something about how you stole her man." Kate said; her tone indicating full bitch mode. As soon as Megan could look up and roll her eyes, Sam walked in and said, "I would like to know the same thing. She pressed charges on you yesterday."

Megan's parasthesia began acting up all of a sudden and she dropped her scalpel. As this happened, Sam went for her gun, out of cop instinct. Megan left the scalpel where it was, careful not to move near it, and rubbed her numb hands.

This whole time, Kate was confused, so she cocked an eyebrow, looked at Sam, and asked, "What was she pressing charges for?" Sam looked at Megan, who was looking at the body and said, "That's what I want to know…Megan, do you have an answer?"

Megan stopped what she was doing and removed her gloves. She tossed them in the trash and grabbed one more to pick up the scalpel she had dropped. When it was properly disposed of, she removed the last glove and tossed it before escorting Sam and Kate to her office so they could have a little bit of privacy.

"She shouted at me in the parking garage, punched me in the face, (hence the busted lip) and proceeded to accuse me of stealing her man." Megan began, leaning up against her desk. "Who was 'her man'?" Kate asked, curiosity taking the best of her. Megan and Sam then said in unison, "Peter" and then looked at each other. "Well, did you take her man?" Sam asked, wanting to know what went down that involved Peter.

"NO!" Megan nearly shouted, "I merely went over to his house yesterday evening to see if he was feeling alright because he had gone home early!" Kate nodded to Sam at this and said that Megan did ask about Peter before he left.

"So how did you find Peter when you got to his apartment?" Sam asked, taking every last note down. "I found him drunk off his ass, and he had several cuts on his arms and knuckles, mainly from throwing and handling broken glass…" Megan was looking at the floor now, remembering hearing the shattering sound as she walked into the apartment. Both Kate and Sam looked at Megan with eyes as large as quarters, as if hanging onto every word, wanting to know what happened next. "So I got him cleaned up, let him take a nap, and then I put him to bed."

Megan was now looking up, and Kate was still slightly confused. "So what gave Danny the indication you stole her man?" She asked, Sam nodding with her. "I stayed the night." Megan said, looking back and forth at Kate and Sam. "I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself in the morning, and apparently Danny stayed, watching my car to see if I was going to leave."

Sam was writing rather fast in her notepad, and when she stopped, finally said, "I'll have a look at the security tapes in the parking garage and see what truly went down, but for now, I'm having to put these charges in the system, and I'm going to ask that you Megan, stay away from Danny, and you probably just want to stay home for these next few days until we can sort things out."

"But, I just got a new case! You can't take that from me!" Megan said, her arms flailing. Kate put a comforting arm on Megan's shoulder. "You let me take care of the case. You need to take care of yourself, and probably need to let Lacey stay with Todd these next few days…"

"So…let me get this straight." Megan said, standing up. "First, Danny files assault charges on me, when she came after me first…You take away my job, and now you want to take away my kid?"

Sam sighed. "It's better than taking your life Megan." With that statement, Megan couldn't agree more and began to pack her things to leave. She called Todd and told him what was going on, and asked him to pick up Lacey and keep her for a little while until they could sort things out, and then, she went home and took a long hot bath.

(In the local FBI building…)

"So…Special Agent Ames…" one of Derek's fellow agents said, sneaking into his office along with another fellow agent. "Yes, special agent McGee?" Ames really wasn't in the mood for their games, but he had nothing better to do, so he decided to listen to what they had to say anyway.

"We have some dirt on your girlfriend…" Special Agent McGee began. The other one nodded and just confirmed with a 'mmhmm'. "She has recently had some assault charges filed against her."

Derek sat completely erect in his chair, and was utterly shocked. "What? Megan? That…How is that possible? Who filed the charges?" Ames was now standing, as if demanding to know who could or would do this to Megan. "Some driver at the M.E.'s office named Danny. The charges were just filed today." The special agent showed Ames his Ipad with the information on it, and his jaw hit the floor. "You guys…I…You'll have to excuse me…I'm going to need to take the rest of the day off."

Ames left the building in a flash, and was instantly calling Megan's cell as soon as he walked out the door. He was getting worried by the third time she didn't answer, but decided to head over to her apartment anyway. Megan heard her phone vibrating on the counter, but she was too comfortable to get up and get it. She had just felt her body relax completely as she soaked in the bubbly tub, and she had no clue it was Ames who was calling her, frantic about what was going on.

About 5 minutes after his phone call, Megan stepped out of the bathtub and dried off, and then checked her phone. She had 3 missed calls and two new text messages, and all from Ames. "Where are you? I called like 5 times!" was what the first one read, and the second shattered her heart. "I heard about the charges. I'm on my way over."

How was Megan supposed to tell Ames how all of this went down? It was over a man, yes…but…it wasn't over Ames. It was over Peter, and Megan knew Ames didn't really care for Peter too much. She thought maybe Ames saw how closely Megan worked with Peter, and it made him jealous. Either way; Megan didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew now was she needed a stiff drink…

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I absolutely love you guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter when Megan tells Ames what went down, and Peter ends up turning the tables and returning the favor for Megan…[Let's just say Curtis spills the beans…] Things might get a little steamy, so keep your pants on! (or off…whichever way you prefer…)**


	5. History Repeats Itself

***Ahem* this is Chapter five…I know you're excited! Let's see what Ames has to say about Megan going to see Peter and getting herself into a little smidgen bit into trouble.**

What felt like forever to Ames felt like only mere seconds to Megan. She had only just poured herself a glass of wine when she felt the front door to her apartment open. She took a sip, and then asked to the person entering the apartment, "Derek, is that you?" Derek said yes, and followed Megan's voice into the kitchen. Before she could say a single word, Megan was being swept up into the arms of her boyfriend, FBI Agent Derek Ames, and it took everything she had not to spill her wine on him.

When Derek finally put her back down on her own two feet in the living room, Megan asked, "What was that for?" Ames looked at her with a half concerned/half what-else-do-you-think look on his face. He had her sit on the sofa while he told her what he knew. "Really, all I know is that some driver you work with placed some sort of assault charges on you?"

Megan nodded to this and took a sip of her wine. "Yes well, there was a small, miniscule, tiny scrap that went down between her and I in the parking lot. It's really not a big deal…" She took another sip of her wine… "What? Not a big deal…Megan! You could have been hurt! Shit, you could have been killed! I want to know what happened, and why? Why the hell would you do something like this?" Ames seemed really concerned about Megan's well-being, and that made Megan smile.

"Well, for starters…" Megan didn't really know how or where to begin. "I kicked her ass." This was a start… "She began the fight, Derek. I was just going home from work and the next thing I know; here she is calling me names and punching me in the face." Derek was dumbstruck for the next five seconds. "Well, what did you do about it?" Ames asked…of all the questions…

"Let's just say…for technical reasons, that I defended myself." Megan smiled slightly, almost pleased with herself, and awaited a response from Ames. "I don't even…" He began, but paused. "Where did you…How…When…Why did this happen Megan?" Ames knew this 'scrap' as she called it wasn't going to be over something stupid like a purse or something if actual charges had been filed against somebody.

"It was…" Megan stopped. Could she really tell Ames? She really liked him and all…hell he was the first man she'd been with since Todd…but she had to tell him. It was only right that she did. "It was over a guy." Ames ceased all thought in that very second. To think that his girlfriend could whoop another woman's ass over him just…

Then Megan continued. "She thought I stole her man Peter who is this guy I work with, but I really didn't. I had only gone to see him to make sure he was ok." Megan had almost felt a tear fall down her face when she had said it, mainly because she had absolutely no clue what Ames' reaction was going to be.

"Mmhmm…So this Peter fellow, is he somebody I know?" Ames asked, now standing; not really knowing what to think. "I think you've met him before. He's usually my investigator." Ames nodded, now pacing the floor. He had so many different thoughts and emotions on his mind; he didn't know what to think. "So…do you like him? This…this Peter fellow?" Megan was taken aback at this comment, and stood to show her resentment. "Why, Derek Ames…how could you think that? He is only my coworker!" She then walked rather quickly to the kitchen to get another glass of wine, slightly faster than she wanted, but Ames kept up, and she really wanted another drink.

"Megan you didn't answer the question." Ames had been on her heel the whole time, need to know what was going on between her and this Peter. "Derek I told you. There is nothing going on! Now, if you don't believe me, then…then there's the door." Megan pointed toward the door Ames had entered, and then took a rather large gulp of wine.

"Megan, listen. I just want to know the details. That's all I want, darling. Now, the file said you stayed the night over there. You want to tell me what that was about?" Megan was stunned he had gotten THAT information. "How did you…" She began, "I'm FBI babe. What can I say?"

Megan looked down for a moment, and then realized…she had done nothing wrong. She had taken care of a friend, and the intricate details of what happened during that process was none of Ames' business. "All you need to know Ames; is that I took care of a friend who was certainly in need of my help: the help, Derek, of a doctor, and a friend."

Ames was speechless for a moment and then decided what needed to be done. "Is that all you're going to tell me? No…elaborate details of what happened? And don't give me any of that 'doctor patient confidentiality' crap Megan. I just have this feeling that something happened between the two of you…" Ames was now heating up, and Megan just couldn't stand it. She had done absolutely nothing wrong, and here he was about to blow his top.

So, Megan was honest with him, and she knew…they both knew if he didn't like it, then he could just leave. "If you must know…" Megan let out a sigh. "We did share one kiss Derek, but it was nothing major. He was drunk and he…" Megan was quickly interrupted by Derek with his index finger on her lips. "Shhh Megan. That's all I needed to know." Ames began to leave for a moment. "I think…Megan…I…you know…I don't…" He couldn't seem to find the right words, but when he did, it certainly felt like the right choice.

"Megan…it's over. We're done. I don't…I'm not going to compete with another man like this to win your affection, especially if you have to go to jail for that other man. When you're ready, I'll be waiting, but until then; we're through."

Ames walked out the door with Megan on his heel trying to grab his arm to not let him go; she really did not want him to leave, but he shoved her hard against the wall with one throw of his arm, and she watched him walk right out her door.

For the next five or so minutes, Megan could only stand there in pain, her back throbbing as it created a new bruise on her mid/lower back where she had been tossed into her china hutch. She stood there silently, and then regained her composure for a moment before going to her liquor cabinet.

She poured herself one, two, four shots of vodka, a shot of tequila, and the rest was a blur. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that Megan realized (in a drunken state) she hadn't locked the front door, so she went into the living room cautiously. "Megan, is that you?" It was Peter's voice, and he turned the knob to come in, and walked in when he found it was unlocked. He saw the sight before him, and took instant pity, and became angry that Ames would leave a creature as beautiful as Megan to sit and waste as it looked like she was doing.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Megan said between sobs. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her sweater was everywhere but on her shoulders, and her hair had become a mess since she had her first shot.

Peter walked in and took Megan's hand, holding it only lightly, and looked into her warm brown eyes, and said, "Curtis told me what happened at the office today, and so I've come to return the favor of lending a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on."

**The next chapter will be posted really soon! :]]] We get to find out how Megan is when she's drunk!**


	6. Motus Operandi

**So as we all know, Ames is an asshole and Peter is just PERFECT for Megan. Let's see if he's just the right heroic medicine this doctor needs.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…I don't own this show…blah blah blah…I agree to the terms and conditions…now onto the story!**

Peter took the shot glass and the bottle of tequila from Megan's hand, and escorted her to the living room, getting her to sit on the sofa for a moment. When he placed his hand on her lower back, however, she flinched, and then winced in pain.

"Oh, Megan…I'm terribly sorry. Did I hurt you?" Megan turned and placed her hand on her back where Peter had placed his hand and slightly blushed. "N-no…I'm…I'm fine Peter." She kept it covered and Peter followed her to the couch.

They sat and talked for a few minutes, but even when she was in a drunken state, (especially in the state she was in) Peter was worried about Megan's injury. She hadn't sat back against the couch the whole time they were talking, and even though she probably should have been passed out, she kept extra precaution to how she sat.

"Megan, please let me look at that. I've dealt with my fair share of wounds before." Peter took Megan's hand, and immediately she stood up…well, sort of. As she fell, Peter caught her, and helped her to the floor. He held her for a moment, and then said, "Megan…Let me look at it." She finally busted into tears and lifted her shirt for Peter to view her wound. Realizing her skirt was covering his view; Peter stood up, and then helped Megan to her feet, and turned her around. He unzipped her skirt, and lowered it just low enough so he could view her battle scar.

Megan didn't seem to mind at all that her skirt was beginning to slide off her body, and kicked it away with her foot when it fell to the ground. Peter then looked at Megan with a stern look, and she lightly blushed, giving him an innocent face as if she had no clue what was going on. Peter then went back to what he was doing; trying to not pay attention to the pink lace underwear Megan was wearing.

"Megan, your back looks like it went a round in the ring with Mike Tyson! What did that asshole Ames do to you?" Megan suddenly covered the front of her pelvic area with her arms as she blushed and looked at her feet, not wanting to discuss what went down. Peter came back to her front, and looked her in the eye, lifting her chin with his hand. "Megan…" He said softly. "He…it was nothing Peter. I should have been more careful."

Peter's jaw dropped at what Megan was saying. He then sat her down on the sofa, and went into the kitchen. "I'm going to get you some ice for that, Megan. It looks pretty nasty. And the ice will keep it from swelling." Megan smiled at how sweet Peter was being to her, and suddenly the amount of alcohol she consumed allowed for her head to be filled with naughty thoughts, and Megan felt her hand drifting south…

"Yeah I'll have to have a talk with Ames tomorrow about that. Here's your ic-" Peter stopped dead in his tracks. He nearly had a coronary and dropped the ice when he found the…interesting and slightly compromising position Megan had put herself in. She was lying on the couch nearly spread eagle, one hand caressing her inner thigh with the rest of her leg seeming to be tucked behind her. The other hand was caressing her outer core, the feel of the lace in her fingers turning her on more.

Peter was stopped for a few seconds, his body frozen, and his eyes glues to Megan. He watched as she squirmed beneath her own touch, and how her eyes were tightly shut, and then realized where he was when he heard her moan his name. "Peterrr" she said huskily, and he suddenly felt the need to have a cold shower. "Megan. Megan, sit up." When Peter touched Megan's arm, she froze what she was doing and looked up at Peter with a glossed look in her eyes. Peter knew that look, it was the look of lust, and if he wasn't careful, she was going to be bound and determined to have him fulfill every last one of her desires.

Normally, this would excite Peter, but he knew he couldn't take advantage of her like that. "Here's your ice Megan" Peter said, placing the ice covered in a washcloth over her lower back. "Ooh Peter…what's your Motus operandi for that ice? Are you trying to cool me down?" Megan was acting so sultry towards him, and it was nearly working too.

He had to get rid of this, and he knew what he was about to say wasn't going to be much help to the situation, but he had to keep the wound from swelling. "Megan, I'm going to need you to lie on your stomach." As soon as he said it, Peter swallowed his words, and Megan gave him a wink and a mischievous grin. "Oh I see how you want to do it Peter. That's right…take me from behind."

With those words coming from Megan's lust filled and alcohol fueled mouth, Peter looked at the bag of ice and just put it on Megan's lower back when she flipped over and then stepped away. When Megan grabbed his wrist, Peter looked down at her, and said, "Megan, I only said that so the ice will stay on your back." Megan looked up at Peter with another sly grin, knowing she had him in the palm of her hand, she made a smart-ass remark. "I know Peter. I am a doctor."

Peter then realized he had just been had, and patted Megan's hand on his wrist and pulled her small hand off his wrist. He then stepped into the hallway and made a phone call. "Hey Curtis, yeah this is Peter. Yeah, I'm going to have to take the day off tomorrow. I'm having some technical problems." He heard Curtis mention something about explaining this to Kate, and something about he had better not be with Megan because her bad ass boyfriend might come and kick his ass if he were.

Peter made up some bogus story to Curtis, and then hung up the phone, telling Curtis he would tell Kate about it the next day just before ending the call. Peter then went back to find Megan no longer on the sofa, and he found the bag of ice sitting in the sink. "Megan? Where are you?" Peter was now more than a little concerned, and he began looking over the house for her. He heard a moan and a sigh come from Megan's bedroom, and saw a trail of clothing leading from the hallway to Megan's bedroom, which began with Megan's underwear, and ended with the sweater she had worn earlier. It was hanging on the bed post, and when Peter reached the bedroom, he found Megan…sprawled out on her bed wearing nothing but a smile.

Her hands were moving seductively all over her body, and Peter definitely felt something rising to the occasion, but he let higher reasoning take over. "Megan…you need to stop this." She ceased her motions and grabbed Peter by the shirt collar and pulled him on top of her. "Peter…I want you…so bad. I want you in me." Peter had to close his eyes for a moment to keep them from rolling back in his head, and then he took control. "Megan, you're drunk. And I'm not going to take advantage of you like that. We'll discuss this tomorrow. You will have all day to be with me then."

He managed to step off of Megan and off the bed, and escorted Megan under the covers. "Come on Megan, at least put a t-shirt on for me. Here, if it makes you feel less offended, you can wear my shirt." Peter then unbuttoned his dress shirt, and slipped it over Megan's slim figure, and she became intoxicated again, this time on his scent. Megan then thought she might melt when she saw Peter shirtless, and began to squirm under the covers. Peter stepped away for a moment, and removed his belt and shoes. He then laid down beside Megan on the opposite side of the bed, not wanting her to do anything she might regret or go somewhere. Megan quit the giggling spell she had started and turned toward Peter and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Suddenly, Peter couldn't help himself and captured Megan's lips again, battling his tongue with hers, and ultimately winning. Megan was the first to pull away and then looked at Peter with a look of relief in her eyes. "I knew you felt the same Peter." She then dug her head into his chest and was soon asleep.

Peter looked down at the messy-haired beauty that was asleep in his arms and smiled, feeling good about being able to control himself when it needed to be done; and still fulfilling some of Megan's apparent motus operandi for the evening.

Peter wasn't really sure how it was going to go from there, but he knew he didn't care at that moment. Their motus operandi for being together had changed from chaos to a more soothing harmony, and they needed each other. Moments after Megan had fallen asleep, Peter was asleep himself, wrapping his arms around the woman he loved, but didn't know it just yet.

**Did you like it? Things got a little steamy this chapter, and they will get worse in the next chapter! (oops…spoiler alert!) That's why this thing is now Rated M…I hope you enjoy, and please review! Next chapter we will see how Megan does waking up in Peter's arms and vice versa. What will their motus operandi be then?**


	7. Happily Ever After

**Ummm…yeah. This is the moment where the big fireworks come in, and sparks fly and all the mushy gushy, romance crap falls into play and Megan and Peter live happily ever after. (No seriously, in this chapter they totally do!)**

**Disclaimer: We all know the stinking drill…**

The morning came entirely too soon for Megan, and once she opened her eyes, Megan instantly felt the repercussions of her previous night. Her head was throbbing to no end, and the light coming through her window forced her eyes to remain shut. Once she felt she was able to see well enough to get out of the bed, Megan stood and stepped into a pair of monkey slippers and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The first thing Megan laughed at was her hair. It was all over the place on top of her head, yet it wasn't moving. The next thing she laughed at was her face. She had definitely smeared almost every stitch of make-up she had worn, but she noticed her lipstick smear was smeared in such a way that wasn't normally smeared from sleeping. Megan then smiled when she remembered what had happened just before she had passed out.

Then, Megan sighed at herself, then realizing what shirt she was wearing. She inhaled the scent of Peter from his shirt, and then reapplied her lipstick and kissed the outer collar of it. Then, deciding on staying commando, Megan smelled the wondrous fumes of coffee being brewed in the kitchen and left her bedroom.

Within another instant, Megan was squinting again, and her head was back to level 10 on the throb/pain setting.

Before she could move to the medicine cabinet, Peter stopped Megan dead in her tracks with two aspirin and a glass of water. Megan smiled at the man before her, soaking in every drop of sexiness and awesome from this man.

She quickly popped the two pills into her mouth and drank the water, remembering to consume every last drop of it to make her splitting headache go away.

When Megan finished off the last of her water, she noticed Peter had gone into the kitchen and was nearly finished cooking…breakfast? Megan cocked an eyebrow at the gesture, and asked what the elaborate breakfast was about. "Well…" Peter began, "Every time I wake up in the morning, the first thing I want is two aspirin, a bloody mary, and someone to fix me breakfast. So, since you are out of bloody mary mix, I had to improvise." Megan smiled at him, and then hugged him from behind. "Did I ever tell you that you are awesome, wrapped in…bacon? You fixed bacon! I didn't even know I had some in the fridge!" Peter chuckled as he watched Megan grab a piece of bacon from the plate and begin munching on it in pure delight. "Lacey won't eat this stuff, so I thought she had thrown it out. According to her, 'meat is murder'…but she's a teenager."

Megan's eyes nearly rolled back in pleasure as she finished the piece of bacon, and then looked at Peter after licking her fingers of all the bacon-y goodness. "If I had known you liked bacon that much, I would have fixed it for you a year ago!" Peter said, only half joking. Megan had gone to grab herself a cup of coffee, and was looking over Peter as he flipped pancakes in the frying pan. She leaned against his shoulder and watched as he flipped each pancake with precision, careful not to flip too early or too late.

Within minutes, they were eating at the dining table, quietly enjoying their breakfast. "Peter, I must say…I haven't had a breakfast this good in a long time." Megan said, taking the final bite of her eggs. Peter had just finished off his last pancake and shook his head at Megan's comment.

"I don't…how could you not have a breakfast like this? When I was growing up, we ate like this at least twice a week. But I guess that's what I get for growing up with three sisters." Peter was putting his dishes in the dishwasher and Megan punched him lightly in the arm. "What is that supposed to mean?" Just as she put her coffee mug in the dishwasher and closed it, she was grabbed from behind, and Peter whispered in her ear. "I don't make a breakfast this good for anyone. That's what it's supposed to mean."

Peter then stepped away from Megan and went back into the dining room to collect the remaining items from the table. When he came back into the kitchen, Megan was sitting on the kitchen counter, her hand behind her, propping her up. Her feet were bare and dangled in front of her, and the shirt she was wearing had only about two buttons buttoned.

Peter nearly dropped the things he was carrying before placing them into the refrigerator. "Megan, what are you doing up there?" He asked, almost stupidly, since his brain was now beginning to function on minimum power. "I was waiting for you" she said in a low and sultry voice. "I'm ready and waiting; how about you Mr. Dunlop?" Peter's answer consisted of no words, only the grabbing of Megan by the waist and carrying her into the living room to the sofa.

He put her down gently and as soon as she hit the sofa, Megan pulled Peter down on top of her and she began kissing him furiously. They were making out for quite a while, pausing only momentarily to catch their breath, and finally Peter stopped them. "Megan…we should stop this." He climbed off of her and then scratched his head on what to do next. He didn't want to stop at all. She was the best kisser he had known since…ever, but he didn't want to give up their friendship. It was then he realized what he was doing.

Megan sat there, confused and bumfuzzled at his actions. She was sitting there barefoot, wearing only his dress shirt, and her lipstick was smeared once again. "I think…I think I'm just going to go shower Megan." He felt awkward about everything, but he didn't want to ruin what he had with Megan. He thought about it over and over while in the shower, and just as he punched the shower wall once, he felt a pair of small, wet hands sneak around his waist.

Peter turned around in an instant, and saw Megan standing there in all her glory, knowing full well what she wanted…him.

Peter saw the need in Megan's eyes, and knew what had to be done. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her, refueling the passion they'd had earlier, only this time, the flame seemed unending. When they parted, Megan smiled at Peter and began wetting her hair to wash it. While rinsing, Megan just happened to look down and noticed that a friend of Peter's had shown up, and Megan didn't waste any time bringing Peter's soldier to attention. Peter, on the other hand, hadn't exactly been paying much attention until he felt Megan's ministrations working wonders on his member.

She began with her hands, and then progressed further with her mouth, giving Peter a feeling of pleasure he had never felt before. Sure he'd had his share of women, but nobody had pleased him like Megan was doing, and he knew if he wasn't careful, he just might blow it; literally and figuratively. Before he exploded, Peter pulled Megan to her feet and pinned her to the wall, and began kissing her furiously. Before she could say, "Peter, what are you doing?" he had lifted one of her legs so he was at her entrance, and waiting for her response. Peter was now placing hot, wet kisses on Megan's neck, and it took only one quick buck of Megan's hips for her to be in agreement with Peter.

She took him to the hilt, the angle of which Peter held her leg giving a better angle to reach her g-spot, and just before they hit the jackpot together, Megan had almost the entire length of her calf over Peter's shoulder, as he worked wonders with her breasts. In an instant, their ecstasy hit with an amazing force, driving them both into oblivion, and nearly collapsing in each other's arms.

Peter was the first to regain consciousness and carefully placed Megan back down in the shower, making sure she didn't slip. When she had recovered from her trip to paradise, Megan looked up at Peter and without another word turned off the water and ran into her bedroom without grabbing a towel to dry off.

Peter was right behind Megan in a flash, not bothering to cover up or dry off with a towel either, wanting just as much as she was to have again what had just happened.

They were finally together at last, and they stayed together all day long.

When the day ended, Peter picked up all of his things and prepared to leave his love Megan, needing to go home and prepare for another day at work tomorrow, but didn't leave without saying his proper goodbyes.

"Megan today was absolutely wonderful." Peter said, putting his bag down momentarily so he could wrap Megan in his arms. "I didn't quite know if I was ready to be with you, but fortunately for the both of us, you proved that I was." On that note, he kissed Megan long and hard, not wanting to let go at all.

"Megan I want to tell you something. I don't know if you feel the same, but I think…I think…Megan I'm in love with you." Peter hadn't wanted it to come out exactly like that, but it did, and contrary to what Peter thought, it didn't take Megan by surprise. She simply held onto Peter for a moment longer, before softly saying, "Peter, I'm in love with you too. I have been since you laid eyes on that infernal woman Dani. I knew the moment you saw her that I was more jealous than the green-eyed monster, and I wanted you all to myself. Now that I have you, I couldn't be any happier."

The two lovers ended their evening with yet another kiss, and a soft good-bye, which neither of them wanted to say, and that was only the beginning…

**What did I tell ya? Look for a 'quick' shorty chapter tomorrow… ;] It will involve a late night snack…also known as Dr. Megan Hunt. Love you guys! **

**P.S. Don't forget to review!**

**P.P.S. MariskaBaby92 requested this story, and whilst reading the latest chapter in one of her stories, I realized I had to step up my game for this story. ;] You're a great writer! (So y'all check her out…she's awesome wrapped in bacon, and dipped in chocolate!)**


	8. Midnight Snack

**Ok so this is just a little shorty like I promised…the idea struck me earlier, I was just too lazy to put it into words…So for your reading pleasures…**

Midnight drew close, and the closer it drew, the more bored…and horny Megan became. It had only been an hour ago that Peter had left her apartment, but now she was lonely, and she missed him.

_I just wish he didn't have to go home _Megan said to herself. She had been together with him all day, and still she wanted to be with him…

As the clock stroked midnight, Megan came up with an ingenious plan. She grabbed together the outfit she had planned to wear to work tomorrow, her make-up, hair products and blow dryer; she picked out a pair of heels, and placed everything into an overnight bag. She slipped on a pair of yoga pants and sandals underneath the old t-shirt she was wearing and quickly sent Peter a short text before walking out the door. _On my way over for a midnight snack _was all the text read, and it seemed as if Megan had arrived at Peter's apartment before he had the chance to figure out what she was trying to say in order to text her back.

Megan rang the doorbell once, and anxiously waited for Peter to come to the door, hoping to surprise him. Within seconds the door opened, and Megan dropped everything just inside the door and jumped into Peter's arms. She had nearly knocked him down when she pounced on him, and she definitely had knocked the wind out of him as well.

Peter held onto Megan as best he could, although it became tricky when he tried to close and lock the door with her nibbling on his earlobe. When Peter got a better hold on Megan, she whispered into his ear, "I missed you" then looked at him with lust-filled eyes and began attacking his mouth.

Leaving everything where it was, Peter took Megan's notion of 'midnight snack' and ran with it. He headed directly towards his bedroom, feeling a familiar friend spring to life and make his pajama pants seem a little tight.

Within record time, both Megan and Peter were stripped down to nothing but skin, and were all over each other. This time however, it was more than sex that was between them. The need they felt for each other was primal, lusty, but almost…desperate. It seemed as if when Megan and Peter were together they couldn't get enough of each other, even if they were just talking over coffee.

Relaxing in a moment of afterglow, it was then that Megan realized this, and turned to her lover. She kissed him on the lips for only a short time and strode off to the bathroom to freshen up for bed. When she came back out, she looked at the sight before her; Peter…naked in his own bed and feeling like the luckiest guy on earth, it was then Megan realized she truly loved this man. She climbed back on the bed, and just sat there for a moment, looking at Peter looking at her, relishing the silence, when she cut through it with a sweet comment. "Peter, you know what I just realized?" He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as if confused or not really sure how he should take this news she was about to give him. "I just realized that I do in fact love you Peter." She smiled at him once more before leaning over and kissing him gently on the forehead before getting off the bed and heading to the foyer to retrieve her overnight bag.

Peter sat there for a brief moment, somewhat awestruck, and slightly confused, but then came to realize what Megan had meant by her saying she loved him, and he knew then she had just come over to have sex with him. She truly wanted to BE with him.

Megan strode back in the bedroom with her overnight bag, and plopped it down on the end of the bed before getting her toiletry bag out of the larger duffle, and went into the bathroom to perform her nightly routine. "I hope you don't mind" Megan called out to Peter from the bathroom, taking her make-up off. "I planned on staying the night." Peter laughed at this, now fully understanding what she had meant. He quietly stood up and went into the bathroom, and stood behind Megan, wrapping his arms around her small waist, and hugged her from behind.

"You know that's perfectly fine Megan. And…" He paused for a second, only long enough to plant a single kiss on Megan's neck. "I love you too. Wholeheartedly."

Megan finished her routine and they went off to bed, Megan in her t-shirt and Peter in his boxers, wrapped in each other's arms, and wrapped around each other's hearts.

**Stay tuned later for what happens at work the next day…**


	9. Awesome Wrapped in Bacon

**I must apologize for taking entirely too long to update! (At least I made it in before the New Year!) These past few weeks have been crazy, and this just wasn't that high up on my priority list, plus there won't be another BOP episode until January…I really hope you enjoy this little short piece of naughtiness, and as always, please feel free to review! (That keeps me updating)**

Megan awoke from her slumber in a daze. It was that type of sleep where it felt so good, that she didn't want to get up, but something was making her; forcing her to retreat from her wonderful dreams. When she awoke, she saw that Peter had gotten up before her and, she was sad that the warmth his body had disappeared, but she was still happy because she actually remembered what had happened the night before.

Megan looked at her watch and nearly screamed. It was 8 o'clock and she was no near getting ready for work. She quickly dressed and threw some lipstick on, but was stopped from doing anything else when she felt a large pair of flour covered, syrup and bacon smelling arms. She turned around to find Peter, his face covered in flour and his shirt covered in bacon grease. "Peter! I'm late! I'm late for work!"

Peter sat Megan down on the bed for a moment before telling her, "Megan do you not remember? Kate told you to stay home until we got this whole assault charge business sorted out! So if you want, you can stay here until I get home, or you can go to your house. The choice is yours. Oh, and I made breakfast."

Megan sat there for a moment, sad that she couldn't go to work and do what she loved, but at the same time, she kind of liked the idea of staying in Peter's apartment all day, lounging around in one of his shirts, cleaning, washing some of his clothes, poking around his drawers… "I'll stay here!" Megan piped up, taking off her suit jacket.

"Ok good. I'm going to go get in the shower, and then I'm going to have to head to work. If we get a big case, I'll try and shoot you what information I can about it." Peter said, removing his bacon-stained shirt and discarding it into his laundry hamper. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, but didn't lock it as Megan noticed.

Since she had nothing else to do, and it was apparent she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Megan made herself at home, taking her clothes off and slipping into one of Peter's shirts, and she stepped into the kitchen for some breakfast. After finishing a single slice of bacon, Megan heard the shower turn on, and instantly, Megan herself became turned on. She slipped off her socks in the hall, unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, slowly and seductively took her panties off, and quietly opened the door to Peter's shower.

Just as she saw his naked form enter the shower, Megan could feel her heart skip a beat, and she slipped into the shower rather quickly, and quietly. It wasn't until Peter felt a pair of warm, wet hands circle around his waist and a mop of wet hair hit his back that Peter realized someone was in the shower with him. When he turned around, he saw Megan standing there, naked as the day she was born, and he instantly became hard. "Megan, I do have to go to work today." Megan only smiled, and rubbed her hands all over Peter's body before putting shampoo in her hair and lathering well. She turned around to rinse, and as she closed her eyes, said back to Peter. "That doesn't mean you and I can't have a quick bit of fun."

"Megan…I…" Peter began, but was quickly interrupted when he felt a hot mouth working his member like a professional, and it was almost instantly when he thought he might explode. Within a minute, Megan had worked Peter up good, and as Megan deep throated Peter one last time (no pun intended) Peter felt himself let go, and he was then seeing stars.

Megan then stood up, turned around, and began putting conditioner in her hair, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Peter stood there frozen for a few seconds, trying to take in what had just happened, letting the hot water cascade off his body, until Megan spoke up. "Are you going to waste all that hot water, or can I rinse my hair?"

"Megan, where did you…" Peter was speechless, and it seemed like no big thing to Megan, so Peter let it go…for now. A few minutes later, they stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off, Megan allowing Peter to get dressed for work in privacy as she ate the marvelous breakfast he had made for her.

(Later at work…)

All day, Peter had trouble thinking about the case. The only thing that could seem to stay on his mind was how Megan had given him the best fucking blow job he had ever had in his entire life. Even when Ethan and Curtis came into his office to ask how his day was, Peter just sat there in silence, staring off in to the distance. It wasn't even until Curtis told him to 'snap out of it' that he realized he was daydreaming. "I'm sorry Curtis, what was that?" Peter looked at Curtis with a hazy look, and Curtis looked back at Peter with a "What kind of crazy pill is this dude on?" look.

"I said, How was your day yesterday? If it was that awful and you missed work so much you really need to go out more. You have been here all day long!" Peter then looked at his watch, and nodded to Curtis' comment, and stood, gathering his things to leave. "I'm glad you said that Curtis. I'm leaving now…I have a beautiful woman waiting at home for me, and it's time I get to doing something about it."

Just as Peter left his office, Ethan came up next to Curtis, munching on a twizzler, and asked, "What's up with Peter?"

Curtis just stood there, staring at the direction Peter had gone, and said to Ethan, "hopefully Megan."

**So, in short, the next chapter will include the following: Things get patched up with Megan and Dani, Megan has a discussion with Kate about her relationship with Peter, and Ethan and Curtis find out…things about the case.**


	10. Burning Bridges

**So…*tear* this is the final chapter/installment of this story. I really hoped you enjoyed all of it, and you guys have to remember not to take me too seriously. If I don't ever take myself seriously, there is no reason anyone else should. I love each and every one of my reviews, and I look forward to reading and reviewing some more BOP stories! (Of course I'll probably write some more soon)**

**Disclaimer: One final note. I don't own anything pertaining to Body of Proof. Not even Season one on DVD (yet)! Isn't that pathetic? :]**

Peter walked into his apartment to the smell of something amazing. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but it smelled something like pasta. "Megan, what is that amazing smell?" He asked, placing his coat on the coat rack and taking off his shoes. "Come on in. I'll make sure she won't bite you" whispered Peter to his guest entering the house too.

"Its pasta!", shouted Megan from the kitchen, glad to hear the voice of her wonderful man coming from the living room. She had gotten so excited, waiting for him to come home to see what she had done with his place. She had cleaned up and down, from ceiling to floor, and almost every room in the apartment (except for the linen closet…that was something she was going to leave to Peter). "Megan, I hope you don't mind, I brought a guest over for dinner." Peter said, about to usher his guest into the other room where Megan

"No, that should be fine. I had to go by the store earlier, so I'm dress-" Megan almost dropped the spoon she was holding into the pot of pasta sauce when she saw who Peter had brought home.

"Peter, what's SHE doing here?" Megan asked, lightly placing the spoon down so she wouldn't throw it at the monstrosity before her. "I brought Dani over here tonight so that you two could talk things over, and get this tension between the two of you to disappear."

"Peter you told me you just had to run in and get something." Said Dani, now kind of shocked she had been manipulated like this. "Well I…well that sounds fine with me Peter. I don't see how we can't have a civilized meal of pasta." said Megan, slowly stirring her pasta sauce while keeping a sharp eye on Dani.

"I after all, don't care very much for burning bridges…" Megan continued stirring her sauce. Peter had now stepped away for a moment, leaving the two women to their own devices, and when he came back they were actually having a decent conversation.

"Well, that was fast!" Peter said, going into the kitchen to see what the fantastic smell was. "Well…" began Dani, smiling at Megan. "Megan was just telling me about when you went to all of the sperm banks in Philly…you never told me about that!" Peter blushed, and gave Megan the evil eye, before grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Oh and don't forget, even Kate got onto him about that! It was fabulous!" said Megan, finishing off the story. The three ate and sat and talked, about different things, work, dating, dating people you work with, Peter, dating Peter, and many other things as well. In short, the night ended rather well. The next morning, Megan was getting dressed for work when she received a call from her attorney saying the assault charges against her had been dropped, which she was grateful for. Shortly after that, Megan received a phone call from Detective Ames, but she missed it, and listened to the voicemail shortly after. "Hello Megan, this is Ames calling you. I've noticed that the charges against you have now been dropped, and I just want to know what went on with that. I also wanted to call and apologize, because I was a total ass to you…and I'm sorry. Please call me."

Megan only rolled her eyes at the message and deleted it. Not too much later, Megan was headed out the door and on her way to work. When she got there, she walked right past Ethan and Curtis, who were speechless to find her there, when she was supposed to be off and she didn't have a case. Curtis was the first to enter her office, with Ethan falling in right behind him.

"So uh…" Curtis began, somewhat looking at his feet. "You gon' tell us what's going on? I mean…you are here early, even though you ain't supposed to be here and we ain't got no case. Not to mention the fact that you're whistling too." Curtis stopped at that moment. "Yeah, whistling" repeated Ethan from behind Curtis. Curtis only gave him a 'Shut up, dummy' look and went back to Megan.

"Well Curtis, if you had bothered to ask Dr. Murphy, I have been reinstated with my job, and my assault charges have been dropped. Not to mention the fact that I have a new boyfriend too…" Megan now trailed off, leaving Curtis' jaw to unhinge and hit the floor. Curtis then sat down as a note to get Megan to elaborate on the latter part of her statement, leaving Ethan to stand there looking like an idiot for a few seconds before he realized what was going on and sat down.

"Well, if you must know…" Began Megan, and she spilled everything she could to them, just to leave them wanting more.

Later that day…

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Murphy?" Megan asked, knocking on the open door of Kate's office. "Ah, yes, Megan. Come in. So, how are you doing?" Kate asked, looking and sounding rather professional as expected.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. I got Lacey back, I'm back at home, and I'm back to work. The world couldn't be any better at the moment." Megan smiled and practically glowed as she made her statement. "I hear you have a new man in your life…would you care to elaborate on that?" Kate asked, her professional wall slowly fading, and her friendship persona coming into view. "What did Curtis tell you?" Megan said, putting a hand on her hip, but still smiling.

"Actually this time it was Ethan…" Kate said smiling and standing, motioning for Megan to go sit on the couch with her. Then, Megan told Kate more than what she had told Ethan and Curtis, leaving out only a few minor details, glad she hadn't burned any bridges with anybody at the office, especially the one close friend she had just made recently, Dr. Kate Murphy.

**All's well that ends well…they all lived happily ever after…**

**I must apologize for taking sooo long to update, but I didn't want anyone to continue waiting any longer, so this is the final closure chapter, even if it is cheesy and vague…That's just how I roll…I am really horrible at conclusions. If you want an "I love you in there, just ask and I'm sure I can squeeze some pulp out of this fiction. (Get it? Lol) **

**R&R is awesome! Love you guys!**


End file.
